She Will Be Loved
by fancykidx
Summary: Inspired by soemone's review for 'Can I Be Your Memory?,' I have decided to make the beginning part of the story.R&R PRETTY PLEASE!
1. The Poem

**Disclaimer: I don't own RFR. Stop rubbing it in. It makes me cry, and if I cry, then the keyboard will get wet, and that means that I won't be able to make this story.  
A/N: Hey, hey, ppls!!! OK, well, I made 'Can I Be Your Memory?' and someone asked me to make the beginning of it. AKA, how they became a couple. You'd better likey, I worked my butt of on it!!!  
**  
I was lying on my bed, writing a new song, when Ray came in.  
  
" Oh, hey Ray, I didn't hear the doorbell ring." I said, sitting upright.  
  
" Hey to you too, and Simone was outside taking out the garbage. She let me in." Ray said, sitting down next to me. With a smile on his face, he took one of my pillows and hit me in the face. I rolled my eyes and punched him in the shoulder. Ray can be so immature at times.  
  
" What are you doing here?" I asked him.  
  
" What, I'm not allowed to come visit my best friend at her wonderful...well, almost wonderful house for no reason at all on a weekend?" Ray said, sounding offended. I gave him a look.  
  
" OK, I just came over to get your opinion on something I'm working on." He admitted.  
  
" And what exactly is that? A solar-powered flashlight?" I said sarcastically.  
  
"NO!!! Although, a solar-powered flashlight is a genius idea," Ray said. "Well, anyway, the thing I'm working on is a poem."  
  
"Oh, really?" I said, my eyebrows flying up.  
  
" Yes, really!!! I can make poems you know!!! Well, actually, it doesn't really rhyme, but it's still a poem!!!"  
  
" OK, let's hear it." I said, crossing my arms. Ray took a piece of paper from his pocket, and cleared his throat. He did that for a while, and I gave him a look.  
  
" There are so many different questions I have, so many unanswered. Why is it called a crush? Why do people fall in love? Why is love in such unlikely places? Why do I have these feelings that I can't understand? What is true love?" Ray stopped, and then looked at me. "But then...but then I look at you, and suddenly, it all makes sense. It's called a crush because if you're not careful... you'll be crushed. People fall in love because they need someone in life that really understands you...sometimes better then you know yourself. True love...is you." He finished.  
  
He was close. Too close. And then-it happened. Ray leaned in a gently kissed me. I wanted to stop-I really did- but I didn't.  
  
**Hehe, unlike 'Can I Be Your Memory?,' this is more then one chapter!!! YEAH!!! throws confetti on self, opens mouth and starts to choke OK, so anyway, look for the next chappy once I finish it!!! .:Jessica:.  
btw- 'Shame On Me' is coming out once I get started on it. I've been waaay to busy with school. But look for it... in about 2 months or so... maybe if I don't go to London then less...**


	2. How could you be so clueless?

**A/N- Heyhey!!! So... this is chappy #2, and please review!!! Pretty please? With candy on top?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RFR. I don't even own the words 'Radio' and 'Free' and 'Roscoe.' I don't own any words that I'm using right now. I know, surprising, isn't it?  
**  
The kiss lasted shorter then I expected. He pulled away, and after he realized what he had just done, he jumped up as if he had sat on a thumb tack. He stuffed his poem back into his pocket, and with one look back at me, he left.  
  
I was in shock. _What the hell just happened?!?_ I thought to myself. _Did I just kiss RAY? And LIKE IT?!?  
  
_I quickly got up and got the phone. I dialled Parker's number. It rang 5 times and I hung up. I tried again.  
  
"Hey, you impatient little thing, can't you just wait a sec?" Parker's voice said.  
  
"Parker?" I asked.  
  
"Oh! Hey, Randy! Why couldn't you wait, I was doing something important, Andy Roddick was on TV-"  
  
"Ray kissed me and I liked it!" I blurted out before she could go on and talk about Andy Roddick any longer. I heard something weird coming through the phone. It was the sound of silence. _Could it be? Parker silent? This day was full of surprises...  
_  
"Parker? Are you there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm still here..." Parker said slowly. "Can you repeat exactly what you just said to me? I don't think I heard right..."  
  
"I said, Ray kissed me and I liked it." Silence again. Finally, Parker spoke again.  
  
"Well, that doesn't surprise me one bit." This time, I was the silent one.  
  
"What do you mean, 'that doesn't surprise me one bit?' Did you know he was going to do this?" I asked her.  
  
"No. But it's still not surprising."  
  
"Why?" I heard Parker give an exasperated sigh.  
  
" Randy, you and Ray have been friends since you guys were 3. How could you be so clueless?"  
  
"As in?" Another sigh.  
  
"Randy, Ray has a crush on you."  
  
**OK, guys, I know it's sorta cliffhangerish, and she already knows that Ray likes her, but just keep this in mind: I started this story at the beginning of summer, and I wasn't sure if she knew already, so I just wrote about her just realizing. So, please, please, PLEASE, review!!! I know that this one person asked me to write this story, but they still haven't reviewed it yet. Starts searching for person who wrote that question OK, so, Shame on Me is finally underway, I just need to figure out the lyrics, Lol. Don't worry, it'll come out soon. And I've also started another story, 'Back When I Was A Child.' It's about how Ray and Lily first became friends. Now that you know that I will have two more stories (actually, I have a lot in my head that I need to get out), just wait and be patient, kk? KK!  
.:Jessica:.**


End file.
